Follow your Feet
by SnowWolf13
Summary: What is it in life that pushes us to move forward. Ruby is a 15 year old girl, whose about to help those around her find out. Attending high school she will find friends, teachers, romance, and enemies. What adventures await her. Highschool AU, Whiterose. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! So I've been watching RWBY and decided I really wanted to write a fic for it. It will be a highschool AU as well as a whiterose ship, with maybe some others thrown in. I've decided to post the first three chapters since I was a little ambitious in writing them this week. So here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter one**

I lay in bed, hoping I can fall back to sleep. It's 7am and hopefully I can get at least a half hour of sleep in before needing to get up for school. You see, it's my first day of school, and I'm really in no rush considering I was so anxious I didn't sleep at all last night. Safe to say I'm definitely feeling the sleep deprivation now. Maybe if I just move my pillow to the right, shift my weight, stretch my arm a bit- _ahhh pefect_. Finally I can get a little shut eye-

" _RUUUBYY_!" Blond hair fills my view as a weight crashes onto my chest. My eyes wrench open meeting with lilac ones, glaring at my sister who so kindly decided to disturb my much desired peace.

"UhhHhG, Yangg be quiet you're so loud!" Trying to sound angry instead my voice cracks out in a whiny whimper.

" _I'm_ being loud? _You're_ the one yelling Ruby," A grin spreads across her face.

"Just get out already!" My hand scrambles across the bed until finally resting on the desired object. Using all the force I can muster I whack my pillow into the side of Yang's head, efficiently knocking her off my bed.

With a slight chuckle she props herself up onto her right arm, her head resting in her palm. "No way little sis, it's the first day and no chance are we gonna be late."

"I don't even want to go anyways, just leave me here and go without me."Pulling my covers above my head -as if they'll magically get me out of the conversation- I hear yang give a small huff.

"No way, you're _going_ to get up, you're _going_ to go to school with me, and you're _**going**_ to have fun!"

Shooting up from my cover, panic takes over my voice. "Yeah, but I skipped two grades Yang, I'm gonna be the weird kid. The little 15 year old _'freshman'_ in grade 11. Everyone's gonna avoid me!" I tilt my head down, my lip curling into a pout.

Yang just rolls her eyes crossing her arms with this 'matter of fact' kind of pose. "Please, avoid _My Sister,_ pshh the thought! They're going to love you." Another grin splits across her face equal to that of a kid in a candy store. Or me with a cookie. Same thing I guess. Anyways.

"Yang you don't know thattt!"

"But on the contrary Rubes, I do. Now come on, orrrr.. do I have to drag you out of bed?" Taking on a much more sinister look this time, I feel a chill run through my spine. Fumbling quickly with the comforter I toss it off of me.

"Uhm, no, I'm getting up, haha.." Last time she gave me that look I got tickled out of bed, and I'd prefer not to make that mistake twice.

"Good," Resting into a more carefree posture she gives me a quick salute. "I'll see you downstairs then!" I breathe a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding in when she exits my room.

Willing my feet over to the closet, I simultaneously rub the sleep from my eyes. What to wear today, what to wear. A pair of ripped black jeans catch my eye, my favourite red hoodie also finding its way into my hands. Throwing them on I quickly brush my teeth, my hair however, now what to do with that. Staring at the brown, red tipped, locks I run my brush through a few times. Satisfied I head downstairs for breakfast.

Greeting me first is my dog Zwei as he dances around my feet before stopping, deciding to hop against my shins instead.

"Morning buddy, how are you?" Reaching down I give him a quick scratch behind the ear.

" _Bark, Bark"_ Is the only reply I get, his tail wagging furiously back and forth.

Unable to hold back a smile I give him a final pat before walking down that hall turning into the kitchen. My sister and dad are already sitting down at the table stuffing their faces. Noticing me my dad drops his fork talking through a mouth full of food.

"Morning sweetie! Excited for school?" A flashy smile rivalling Yang's beside him only draws back the smile I had seconds ago.

Dad's always been so supportive and I can't help but feel my anxiousness slip away. Pulling out my usual chair I join the two, looking at the plate left waiting for me. "Yeah, I mean I'm still pretty nervous, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited too."

"Nothing to be nervous about, they're going to love you." His smile takes on a more caring air as opposed to the previous enthusiastic one.

"Yeah! See _Dad_ knows what he's talking about!" Yang pipes up exchanging a quick fist pump with our dad.

I give a nod, acknowledging there comments, as I start to pick at the food in front of me.

* * *

Content with the 3 Pancakes, 6 sausages, 2 eggs and piece of toast that I just ate me and Yang collect our stuff, ready to leave for school. It's a rather short walk, about 10 minutes. The moment we arrive I can't help but feel astonished at the view in front of me.

A large stone building looms before me. The architecture is old and only accented by the stone monument outside the front of the building. A large courtyard surrounds the monument, and a boundless forest falls shortly behind the school. We may not live in the center of the city, but to think there were woods this extensive in the area is unimaginable. A small movement on my left pulls me out of my daze. Yang slowly steps back, slinking further away from me.

"Yang where are you going?" I cross my arms as I lean forward squinting at my sister. Whats she planning?

"Wellll... You see Ruby the thing is my friends are here and I think imgonnagowiththemseeyalaterbye" Darting past me I lose my footing. As I fall back, landing on the ground, it doesn't seem to hurt as much as it should.

Dumbfounded for a moment, a shrill voice snaps me back to reality.

"What do you think you are doing? Get off of me!" Something flails at my back.

Looking behind me I've apparently fallen onto someone. Realization hits me and panicking I quickly stand, turning to extend my arm to the individual. Wanting to apologize my breath instead catches in my throat. A girl probably only a year or two older than me dressed in light blue skinny jeans with a white blouse and azure cardigan sits in front of me. What really catches my eye however is her pure white hair and piercing icy blue eyes.

"Uhm, I-i, ah," unable to process words however she impatiently raises an eyebrow. An annoyed scoff escapes her lips as she brushes away my hand standing up. I'm being rude, _ok Ruby you need to get it together_ , another look at her paralyzes me again. _NORUBY, GET IT TOGETHER_.

"I-I'm so sorry! I lost my footing and well then I fell into you and then I stood up and then you stood up and well now were here, uh, um sorry again, I really didn't mean to fall into you!" Every word jumbles in my throat and I curse myself for my failed apology. Looking me up and down, her face turns to a scowl.

"Yes well watch where you're going and don't let it happen again. Some people here are _actually_ trying to get to class instead of daydreaming." Advancing past me I whip around attempting to say any appology before she's out of hearing distance.

"Yes of course! Sorry! I won't let it happen again!" She doesn't turn around. She didn't hear me, she definitely didn't hear me, or if she did she's too pissed off to care. First day and someone already hates me.

Ok Ruby take a breath, smile, it's going to be a good day. Well, an alright day. Maybe. I let out a deep sigh. Let's just get to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I barely made it through first period, math with Mr. Oobleck, and it was soo boring. Not that math is boring in itself but that it's so easy and listening to what I already know is tiring. The minute the class ended I packed my bag and rushed out glad to be done with it. Which brings me to now and my current dilemma. I'm heading to second period, but I have no idea where that is. _Room 202. 202.2000002_. It's not that it should be too hard to find, the school is just so big it's intimidating. Catching the room number on my right it reads 101, next isss 102. _Ohh ok so it's just in order_. Following the rooms I turn various corners until I reach the end of the school and the last door, 140.

Panicking I flick my head back and forth between the door the exit of the school to my left. Confirming it is definitely the last door in the hall an emphasized groan escapes my lips drawing the attention of a few students. All this trouble for a class I don't even want to be in. Buisness. The only reason I'm even in it is because there was no room left in art and this was the only class available. Figures, of course there was space. I mean who would even choose to take such a class. I snap out of my ramblings. _Wait... Isn't there a second level..._ Everything clicks into place, 202. 2 being the second level of the school, it makes perfect sense. Now I just have to find a staircase then my class in exactly... one.. minute... Throwing all chances of being a role model student aside I race down the hall, turning up the first set of stairs I see. Reaching the top the first room I see is 214. I turn right and run a few feet only to see the room numbers rising. Skidding to a halt I backtrack in the correct direction, finally making it to room 202.

Bursting into the classroom panting I hunch over catching my breath. The class goes silent all turning their direction to me. The teaching looks me up and down confusion dawning his face.

Quickly standing I jerk my hands to my side straightening my posture."Uh-h I'm very sorry! I got lost and I know I'm late, sorry! I'm Ruby Rose"

With a silent 'Ah' his face takes on a more neutral expression. "Ah yes Miss Rose I was wondering if you'd show up. Now it _is_ the first day so I'll cut you some slack, but as you now know where the room is don't let it happen again. Please take a seat."

Giving a quick nod my heads turns to find any available seat. Eyes meeting with familiar cold blue ones I freeze for a moment. The girl from this morning stares at me before returning her attention to her notepad. As if it couldn't get any worse the only available seat in class is next to her.

Begrudgingly I walk over sitting down. Her eyes darted up to me then around the classroom clueing in to the fact there are no other available seats. She brings a hand to her forehead letting out a brisk sigh as she refocuses to the teacher. _Oh god she really hates me._

"Now as I said, my name is Mr. Ironwood and I will be your business teacher. In these next few months you will learn many things from working corporate aspects, to opening your own businesses to salesmanship techniques and so on. There's a lot to learn, but, it's the first day and I'm sure none of you are ready to jump straight in to the- _thrilling_ -" He lets out a soft chuckle his words laced with sarcasm, "world of business. So for today we are going to get to know each other a little better with some fun games and exercises. Which yes, are mandatory."

A collective sigh floods through the class. Lots of teachers like to do this. Play a little get to know each other game. They always play it off to seem like it's for building friendships and our benefit, but I personally think they don't want to dive straight into work straight after vacation, same as us. Or maybe it's just because they know no students do any real work the first day anyway. Raising his voice once again he began to explain.

"Ok so from here on out the person sitting next to you is your new business partner" I jump as an appalled gasp is let out beside me. The girl next to me was so quiet I almost forgot she was there. Clearly being partnered up with me wasn't her first choice.

Around the room other students cheer getting partnered with friends, while others share the response as my newly found teammate. Turning my head to the left hoping to gage a better response of how disappointed the girl was, I see her looking back at me with pure disgust and horror. Yep, she definitely hates me, no doubt. She snaps her head between me and Mr. Ironwood, settling on him just as it seems she's about to ask him a question. He clears his throat however cutting her short.

"And yes there will be no exchanging partners. In the business world you won't always get a say who you work with and you have to tough it out. So that's how this will be too. Now this exercise is called 'get to know your partner for the rest of the semester'. See isn't this fun." He gives a sarcastic smile, the class bursting into sound.

A displeased groan echos from the girl as she sinks back into her seat. Guilt surges through me at seeing her so distressed. If I hadn't bumped into her this morning this probably would have gone a lot better. I should try to at least smooth things over, after all we are going to be partners for the semester.

"Uum, so hey. I know I didn't make the best impression this morning, and-"

But before I could finish she cuts me off.

"Didn't make the best impression? You practically assaulted me this morning, accident or not, and then you show up ten minutes late to class cause you got _lost_? The classes go in consecutive order, one hundreds on the first floor and two hundreds on the second floor it's really not that hard."

Caught off guard by how straightforward she is, I forget my words. After a few moments though I manage to regain my thoughts. "Ah yeah. I found out after I walked all the way to the end of the school to realize it didn't go to two hundred, that's when I remembered there was a second floor and it made sense. Also I am really sorry about this morning I didn't mean to-"

"Stop apologizing. I get that your _'sorry'_ but it still happened, and if your being a klutz is a problem then just stay a safe distance away. As for class were stuck as partners now and I actually want a passing grade so just do your part and don't drag me down."

Ouch. I receed back slightly into my seat. Guess today wasn't going to go well.

"Uhm yeah sure, I'll make sure to do that." Giving me a stern look it slowly loses commitment turning more neutral.

"What's your name?"

My head snaps towards her, unsure if she's actually speaking to me. Does she really want to know my name? I can't see why she would, plus didn't I tell Mr. Ironwood when I entered the class? Maybe she's not even talking to me. But she's looking right at me... Directing my index finger towards myself, I might as well check.

"Me?"

"Yes you, you dolt. Who else would I be asking? I'll need to know it if you're going to be my partner for the semester."

"No, no it's just I told Mr. Ironwood when I came into class late so I thought you would have heard."

She blinks with a puzzled look crossing face. Staring for a moment she shakes her head returning her attention to me.

"Well I didn't, so can you just tell me?"

"Oh, Yes. Sorry, it's Ruby, Ruby Rose. What's yours?"

She takes a moment nodding, as if committing the name to memory.

"Weiss Schnee." Sprouting a cocky grin she looks at me almost expectantly. Not knowing what she expects I Ignore it but perk up. Things at least aren't looking quite as bad now.

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you Weiss! I promise to be the best partner ever this semester!" An overjoyed smile takes over my lips.

Her face turns from confused to disappointment? But before I can question either she regains her usual icy composure. "Yes well let's hope you can keep that promise."

"I've never broken one before so it's in good hands!"

With a rather quick nod she returns her face to her papers. Greatttt, well what to talk about now. Thankfully Mr. Ironwood saves me from the awkward silence about to ensue.

"Alright class now I'm sure introductions are at least out of the way so everyone get into a circle."

We do as he asks with a little bit of movement from the chairs and desks around the class.

"Now for the actual game. It's just as important in business to know rivalling companies or ally companies heads names and well the more menial facts. So starting with this gentleman on my left here, he will say his name as well as something he likes. The next person in line will repeat what he said then introduce themselves and so forth. Everyone understand?"

A murmur of acknowledgments spread as well as some groans from students at the other end of the circle who would have the most to remember.

"Alright go ahead then sir."

The boy beside him sprouts a cocky grin. Clearly glad to be first. Bringing his thumb to his chest his grin only spans wider.

"My names Sun Wukong, and I like monkeys. Quite like to be one myself one day!"

A burst of stifled laughs shuffle through the room, clearly we know who's going be the class clown this year. Beside me Weiss only lets out a huff rolling her eyes. Guess she doesn't really have a sense of humor then.

We continue down the line till reaching myself.

"Hey, I'm Ruby Rose, and I like art, well I like to make things, from like metal and clay and wood or any materials really, I just-"

A quick cough from Mr. Ironwood stops my ramblings. Letting out a nervous laugh, I scratch at the back of my head. "Uhm right sorry sir." I give a quick smile before reciting all the names and interests of the students before me. Finishing with a relieved sigh since I didn't screw up any details.

Next is Weiss.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, and I like Music." I'm taken aback, I expected her to say business or something along the lines, music seemed to.. well carefree for her.

"And finally Ruby Rose, who likes art." She's looking at me, taking notice to the fact I am still staring at her. As the next person starts she just stares at me an annoyed look growing on her face. She whispers under her breath,"what? Why are you staring at me?"

I snap my head away, not knowing what's gotten into me. "N-nothing sorry."

Hearing a quick huff, she looks away. Before long we finish the game Mr. Ironwood put us through and just in time since the bell starts ringing. Students fly out of the room glad to be done. I'm just glad it's finally lunch. Hey maybe Weiss will want to eat with me since were partners now. I turn around to ask only to see her exiting the room.

Ah yeah I guess not, she doesn't really seem to like me a lot. Picking up my bag I head to the cafeteria. Maybe I can at least find Yang. Upon getting to the caf I find yang, quite fast actually. She's sitting in the middle of the cafeteria with a rather large group of friends.

"And then I said, _Out with A Yang!_ " A mixture of groans and laughs erupt from the group. Maybe it's better if I just find somewhere else to sit. Searching around I find a table with one boy sitting at it. Walking over I figure I might as well give it a shot.

"Can I sit here?" I shoot him a quick look. He's a rather tall looking guy or he probably would be if he was standing. He has shaggy blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah of course, have a seat." Giving me a quick smile, I figure he probably feels as awkward as I do.

I sit down, swinging my feet as I pull out my lunch.

"Sooo" He gives a quick cough," Guessing you didn't have anyone to sit with either?"

A smile tugs at the corner of my lips. Ah, so he's in the same position as me.

"Haha yeah, aren't first days the best?" My voice is laced with more sarcasm than intended nut he returns the smile just the same.

"To the socially awkward." He holds out his fist to which I quickly bump with my own. "My names Jaune by the way. Jaune Arc. Short. Sweet. Rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

I give him a sideways glance, "Do they now?"

He raises his arms as if to reassure me, "They will, they will... at least... my mom says they will."

I have to stifle a laugh trying to not be rude. "I'm sure you're right Jaune." Unfortunately I can't hold it back for long as I start to laugh fully. He joins in.

We chat for the rest of lunch. We actually have quite a bit in common. The same video games, music, even comics. At least I've made one friend today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I head to third period, history with Mr. Port. The entire class he drags on and on about stories of when he was attending beacon high. It takes everything for me to stay awake.

The bell jolting me out of my half asleep state, I rush out of class finally able it to last period, gym. It's safe to say this was the one class I am looking forward to this semester. I don't understand how people dislike gym. The thrill of adrenaline running through you as you will your body to push its limits, it's amazing. Even better my uncles teaching this class. Walking in I see him across the room. Sneaking up behind him I jump securing my arms tightly around his torso.

"Uncle Qrow!"

"Whoa! Kiddo that you?" Before he can pull me off though another set of arms latch onto us.

"Uncle Qrow! Ruby!" I realize it's Yang and I suddenly feel even more excited for this class.

"OH no, I have _both_ of you in this class? Firecracker and the kiddo, sure got my work cut out for me this time." A quick smirk crosses his lips before wrenching himself out of our grips. "Now get off you're embarrassing me in front of the new students." Me and Yang only exchange glances for a moment before look back to him.

" _We're_ embarrassing you?"

"Yes, now go join the others."

All laughing we join the rest of students. I look up to notice Weiss staring at me. My face flushes at the realization she saw me and Yang's bombardment of our uncle. I should say hi but arms encircle me into a headlock instead.

"Hey Rubes who you staring at?" Following my previous line of vision her lips twitch. "What first day and you already have a girlfriend?" She boasts a sickening grin.

My face flames, "WHAT NO WAY SHES JUST IN MY BUISINESS CLASS THAT'S ALL" I scream/whisper as to not draw Weiss' attention.

"Hey it's your _business_ not mine" Giving me an open tooth smile I only return it with a glare. I see Jaune giving me a wave from amongst the other students. Perking up I quickly return it with my own. Uncle Qrow starts up again.

"Alright Kids, listen up. You can call me Qrow, none of that mister stuff, it makes me feel old. Now I have all the uniform sizes laid out here. Grab a shirt, you'll have to supply your own shorts and sneakers. Once you've gotten your size go change and meet up back here. You have ten minutes."

We all shuffle along grabbing the appropriate sizes, a small for me and Yang a large due to her, well, larger bust. Heading to the change rooms I stick to Yang since the only other person I know is Weiss and she's clearly not too fond of me. While changing yang leans over to me.

"Ruby your business friend is staring at you."

Snapping my head up Weiss isn't even paying attention to us. Instead though I'm greeted with her half naked body and I have to jerk my head back down to stop the blush. Yang bursts into laughter beside me and heat floods back to my face.

"Ruby you're so gullible! Haha you _soooooo_ have a thing for her don't you!" Yang wags her eyebrows at me.

"As if, there's no way!" Yang can say whatever she wants, it won't get to me. Besides it's not like I've even had time to think about that kind of thing. I'm more concerned with getting her not to hate me. I mean yeah she's beautiful, and has stunning eyes and a gorgeous figure-

"Then Ruby whys your face so red?" Another devilish smirk. Noticing the path my thoughts had just taken my face dawns an even deeper shade of crimson.

"YANGGG!" My whines far louder than I intend it to be. Looking up I find the rest of the girls in the change room staring at me. My eyes lock with Weiss and I have to advert my gaze yet again in a feeble effort to hide my blush.

Yang of course thinks it's hilarious and cracks into another fit laughter.

"Alright alright I give up. Let's just get back to class." Wrapping an arm around my shoulder she drags me with her.

Once all the students return to the gym uncle Qrow finishes his somewhat typical first day teacher rant that he had begun earlier.

"Now we have a thrilling semester full of many activities and what not," he holds up a finger, "however today we are gonna keep it old school with a little bit of dodgeball. Now everyone partner up."

Not caring what Yang says I cling to her arm before she can find another partner. She simply smiles back at me in response.

"Everyone partnered up? Alright now you and your partner go to opposite of the gyms."

Disappointment instantly fills me as I study my uncle. He tricked me! I wanted to be on the same team as Yang. He flares a quick smirk in my direct. Oh he's going to get it later.

After making my way to the opposite side of the gym we all line up against the wall. Uncle Qrow gives a quick explanation of the rules starting the game with a blow of a whistle. I'm the first one to get a ball. Unfortunately for Jaune he's in the perfect spot. I nail him straight in the stomach. With a quick grunt and look of betrayal he trudges over to the sidelines.

I notice a taller boy aiming at me. Quickly dodging the ball he throws it hits the girl behind me. Before having a chance to apologize a flurry of balls fly towards me which I evade just in time. Looking for the offender I see it's no other than Yang who continues to speed fire at me. Managing to dodge all the balls Yang concedes deciding to try for other students instead. The game continues on until there's only Weiss, another girl and me on our side. Yang and the taller boy on theirs. The girl on our side however gets hit with a ball leaving only Weiss and me. I can't help but feel shocked, I never would have thought Weiss would be good at sports, no offence to her but she seems like she'd be too involved with her studies for something, well, fun.

Yang throws a ball to which I avoid picking it up to fire it back to no avail. It seems to have become two showdowns in the gym with me and Yang on one side and Weiss with the other student to my left . My ears perk catching a small portion of the conversation. Well _his_ conversation since Weiss seems to focussed and unamused to actually care what he's saying.

"Come on cutie just give up now and I promise to go easy on you. I mean a delicate thing like you, no point going out of your way to break a nail." His grin makes me want to puke, who does he think he is? Clearly she made it this far so she's not going to just give up now.

Fuming a ball whizzes past my ear causing my head to flick back to yang.

"Hey Ruby I'm over here you know. Unless you'd prefer continue staring at-" Wrenching a ball at yang I cut her short with a blow to the shoulder. My face burns so hot you could probably see steam billow off of it. If she had finished that sentence I would definitely die of embarrassment. She sports a frown dejectedly walking off to the side. Regaining my senses I only flash her a smirk at my victory.

I return my focus to the other two only to see Weiss trying to hit the boy whose only messing with her at this point.

"You're never gonna hit me with a throw like that, come on really. Just give up and maybe after this we can go get a coffee" He flashes another grin.

"Oh please get over yourself you oaf, as if I'd even consider someone like you." Yeah that's right Weiss tell him. Not nearly as amused with Weiss's comment he frowns whipping a ball straight at her face. She moves but not fast enough. Before it can hit her I throw another ball knocking it off course.

"Hey you stay out of this!" Clearly displeased he tries to hit me with a ball but I'm too fast.

"Sorry man but I have to agree with her, anyone as obnoxious as you would be lucky to get a pity date let alone a real one." The boy fumes and starts taking things seriously. Whipping a ball at me which comes inches to my face I manage to avoid it. At the same time a ball whizzes past him, having been thrown by Weiss. He snaps his head back driving a ball at her legs which she dodges but loses her footing. Without even a moment he launches another ball at her to which I just manage to block with the ball in my hand. Noticing her pick up the ball and stand beside me I devise a plan. I lower my voice in attempts to keep it hidden.

"Psst hey Weiss" She gives me an incredulous look.

"What?"

"I have a plan." Inching a little closer curiosity creeps onto her face along the usual annoyed gaze. "So I'm going to lob a ball he can catch and distract him. When I do I want you to nail him ok?" A small smirk slid onto Weiss's face. Acknowledging that as an agreement I press forward. "But it'd be obvious if I did it right away, so I'm going to throw some normal ones first, you'll know when I'm lobb-"

"HEY YOU TWO THERES A GAME GOING ON HERE!" Clearly pissed at our conversation I give Weiss a quick nod which she returns, and set my plan into motion. Throwing four or five good throws I finally fake a trip to make it look as if I accidentally lobbing the ball.

Weiss thankfully picks up on it. Waiting for the moment the boys eyes train on my ball she pegs him straight in the chest. Confused he looks over to us before the realization hits him.

"Game over better luck next time." I smirk however he grabs another ball and is about to throw it at me only to stop when a whistle pierces our ears. My uncle walks into the middle of the gym slowly removing said whistle from his mouth.

"That will be enough Cardin. Now drop the ball and accept your loss." When this Cardin finally drops the ball uncle Qrow looks over to me with a quick wink turning to collect the balls. Weiss stands awkwardly beside me. Making eye contact she takes a small breath flicking her hair slightly.

"Not too bad of a plan, for a dolt that is."

I can't help but smirk at the recognition. "One of my few talents! Strategizing, not to bad if I say so myself." I can't help it as my grin turns into a cheesy smile.

"Ah as it seems modesty is to."

I stand up straight, fixing my posture, faking an uppity voice."Wait did Weiss Schnee just make a _joke_? All day and all I thought you were capable of was scowling!" Meaning it as a joke I realize my error as she puffs out her cheeks. Unfortunately with how cute she looks its hard to take her seriously.

"Well- I-I- How Rude! I'll have you know even I am capable of making jokes!"

"Ah so you admit you don't make them often." I know it'll probably get me in more trouble but I can't help but tease her with the way she's pouting.

"I- Well!" She puffs out her cheeks even more elaborately and I have to contain the situation before I die from cuteness.

"Chill Weiss I'm just teasing you." Giving a sincere smile her pout slowly fades as she returns to her usual icy self. I can't help but feel a little disappointed at the disappearance of the cute Weiss.

"Hmpf, well I'll just have to get you back then it seems." A small twitch plays at her lips. Wait was that a smile? Never mind my earlier thought. This Weiss was just as cute.

"I'd like to see you try, I have years of experience fending off my sisters teasing." A grin encompasses my face.

"Is that a challenge Rose?"

"Maybe it is" My conversation is cut short however as I feel arms pull me into a bear hug. Yang.

"Ouuh Rubes whose you're friend here." Shaking off Yang, I straighten my gym clothes as my feet finally return to the ground.

"This is Weiss, she's in my business class." Weiss steps forward next.

"Yes Weiss Schnee, pleasure." She extends a hand. Oh no. You never shake hands with Yang. Before I can stop Weiss though Yang clasps her hand into a death grip.

"Well Hiya there Weiss, I'm Yang, Ruby here's older sister!" Shooting looks between the two of us Weiss settles back on Yang, apparently numb to the death grip she was receiving.

"Wait older? But you're in the same grade."An arm is thrown around me, strangling me to Yang's side.

"Yep! Rubes here is two years younger than us." Leaning towards Weiss, Yang puts her hand to her mouth looking around suspiciously. "She skipped a few grades. See this girl here is suuuper smart. Like the FBI is probably looking for her to due tests on her brain, smart."

I punch my sister in the shoulder unimpressed with her antics."Yangg!"

"Wait so," Weiss pauses staring at me for a moment her mouth floundering with sounds before she seems to find the right words. "You're actually really smart then?"

"Yes Weiss. Just because I got lost and showed up to class late doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Yep Ruby's just careless is all!" Yang proclaims, hauling me into another bear hug as I'm helplessly swung back and forth in her arms.

"YANNNGG, I'm not careless. It's my first day and _YOU_ were supposed to show me around since _YOU'VE_ at least been here with your school before. I never got to do that." Yang drops me, slowly scratching at the back of her head.

"Oh Yeahh, forgot about that Rubes, my bad." With a nervous chuckle she plasters on her signature grin. Weiss cocks her head slightly to the side. She wears this well, odd, look.

"Yes well you two seem to be having fun so if you don't mind me I think I'm going to go and get changed with everyone else." Pulling away from Yang I give Weiss a quick smile and wave.

"Okay Weiss, I'll see you tomorrow!" She doesn't turn around but instead gives a quick wave in response, which is good enough for me. Turning to see Yang giving me the biggest smile she could contain I know where this is going.

"OH shut up yang" She feigns hurt.

"But dear sister ruby, I didn't even say anything. " Unable to contain her smile she wrenches me into yet another headlock. "Come on lover girl let's get changed and head home."

Entering the change room I can't help but feel a little disappointed that Weiss is already gone. I know I already said bye, but I, I dunno, guess I just want to see her again. Even though I know I'll see her tomorrow.. But I want to see her now. Internally battling my thoughts Yang leans in.

"Ah poor Ruby. Hoping to get a chance to check someone out?"

"I was not going to check her out!" My face burns red, a sinister grin splitting across Yang's.

"Her? Now Ruby I just said someone, whoever this ' _her'_ is, is beyond me."

"Yangggggggg!" Burying my face into my hands I hear a cackle as Yang pulls me further into the change room.

Finally making it home, yang crashes onto the couch. I run upstairs throwing my bags into my room before joining dad back downstairs in the kitchen. He always manages to get home from work before us and one day I'll find out how!

"Hey sweetie how was school today? Make any new friends?"

"Yeah!" Jumping with a smile I think of Jaune, my mind then drifting to Weiss. "... I made.. a few" Pondering on whether or not Weiss is a friend Yang shouts from the couch.

"Aw Dad you missed It! Ruby has a super cute girlfriend now! She couldn't keep her eyes off Ruby!" Choking on air I try, and fail, to form coherent words. Dad gapes as his face shoots between the living room and me before finally settling on just me with a brisk cough.

"Ahem, well, Ruby, well... Congratulations, you're growing up so fast." Immediately though he feigns a dramatic sob. "Yang and I are so proud of you, finally a super cute girlfriend for my little Rubes." Wiping away an imaginary tear he sniffles.

I can't believe it, he's messing with me, _they're_ messing with me. "Yang When did you, Dad how did you, What-" Yang walks into the kitchen as I fumble for words.

"Calm down Rubes, I told dad to help me mess with you while you were upstairs." Letting out a small pout, the two traitors only laugh. "Oh don't be like that we were just having fun."

Quickly over the teasing I've come to grow use to my mind begins fixating on a certain comment of Yang's. My foot lightly brushes the ground as I figure out my words. "Its fine, but... umm.." Heat swells to my face as I know I'll regret my next question but I have to ask. "Y-you said- or what- um, w-when was she staring at me, like in what way or ah.." My words slowly die out in embarrassment. It's not like I actually believe it's true, especially since it came from yang but I can't help but wonder if there was any truth to it.

Both Yang and dad's eyebrows shoot up, as they exchange looks. Suddenly the two burst into laughter. If my face wasn't already red it was ripe as a tomato now. "Ruby," She gasps for air clutching her stomach, "I was just Kidding."Tears well at the corners of her and dads eyes as they try to regain their breath.

"AH FORGET I ASKED THEN!" Running upstairs embarrassment fully consumes as I catch Yang's words.

"Aw, but Ruby that was so cute!"

Propelling myself onto my bed burying my face into my pillow, I vigorously thrash my legs in an effort to expel my emotions. After a few minutes I roll onto my side clutching my pillow to my chest. All it takes is one thought of Weiss and I'm thrown back into the same frenzy.

How did I get myself into this situation.

 **Alright everyone so that's the first three chapters! And before any of you ask yes Blake will be in this story! Next chapter in fact. But otherwise I hope the first few chapters have been good! I'd love feedback if anyone has any :) Im hoping to upload this story once every week, so see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry the update was a bit longer than I hoped but here it is! And KibaPT I unfortunately didn't get Zwei in this chapter, but he definitely will make more appearances in the story! Thanks again everyone for reading, and the reviews, it means alot! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"RUBY WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TO SCHOOL EARLY!" Jolting up, my head shoots around the room to locate the disturbance. I find nothing but hear a bang from the room over, "Noooo!" A group of groans are accompanied by several crashing sounds, "Owowowowow."

Shaking my head, I push myself off the bed. Heading over to the closet, I throw on a pair of black leggings as well as a red and black plaid shirt.

Dealing with the rest of my morning routine I step out of my room, a large yawn escaping my mouth. Descending the stairs I reach the front hall, and go to turn into the kitchen. Suddenly I'm thrust backwards and have to reel my feet in order to not choke. I crank my neck, Yang has me by the collar of my shirt and is pulling me towards to front door.

"Sorry Rubes not today, no time for breakfast!"

She releases me so I can throw on my shoes, putting on her own as she yanks open the door hastening outside. Rushing to my feet I join her, she isn't saying much but a smile is slowly growing wider and wider on her face.

We're about half way to school and I can't help my curiosity any longer. "Yang so why exactly did we rush out of the house this morning? What's so important?"

Glancing at me, a prideful look fills her eyes. "Oh right! I'm meeting a friend before class today and I want to make a good impression. She's a transfer student so I'm going to show her around."

"So why did I have to get up early then?"

"Well because- Oh- well, I guess you didn't need to."

"Yangggggg."

"Sorry, sorry I was just so excited I didn't really think it through, haha."

"I swear I'm going to get no sleep this year." Yang pulls me into a quick side hug with a laugh, and we continue to school.

* * *

Finally arriving at school Yang runs from my side over to another girl. It all clicks as I see her. She's relatively average height, and just shorter than Yang. Wearing a white tank top with a black jacket and purple leggings, her eyes are amber, her hair long and black. But the kicker is a little black bow on the top of her head, very much Yang's type.

Debating on joining the two, I see Yang's completely enthralled with the other girl so I choose to wander the school instead. Better to figure out where everything is now then to get into another mishap like yesterday.

Walking through the school I stumble upon the library. Entering, I begin to trace up and down the aisles my hand trailing along the bindings of the books. It's not necessarily that I like reading, but it has always been a good way to past time when I'm bored. My hand stops on a book, one hundred things to know about metal. Now this book, I've read it millions of times. I really want to start working with metal more. There's actually a project I've been planning on for a while, crescent rose. Unfortunately I don't have the right equipment to make something of that caliber.

I guess it's been longer than I thought because I can hear several voices outside the library. Checking my phone there's still 15 minutes untill class starts. The murmuring is growing louder so I decide to see what all the commotion is about. Opening the door I practically collide with a rather large crowd. _What's going on?_ I squirm through the crowd reaching the front. Standing there is Weiss. She's struggling to pull back as her wrist is being gripped by a taller boy. Looking over I instantly recognize him from class, what was his name... Ah! Cardin I think it was!

"Let go of me!" Weiss has venom in her voice that I haven't heard before. There's something else too though, panic. Cardin only tightens his grip pulling Weiss closer.

"Y'kno you really embarrassed me yesterday, first turning down my offer for coffee then using a dirty tactic to beat me in the dodge ball game. So today, being the nice guy I am, I come up and offer you a second chance to make amends and go on a date with me, and you do what? Call me and insufferable oaf and try to storm off. Now I really _Won't_ except that." His last few words become forceful, and Weiss flinches in his grasp. My blood burns as I see him again tear back her arm, eliciting a painful yelp from Weiss. Before I can think I rush over digging my nails into his forearm. Wincing he recoils, unintentionally letting go of Weiss. She doesn't miss a beat, quickly backing away cradling her arm to her chest. His head snaps to me.

" _YOU!_ You're the little bitch from the game!" His arm darts towards me which I quickly duck under. Circling around him trying to maintain some distance, a foot darts out of the crowd tripping me. Before I can react Cardin's hand clutches at the collar of my shirt lifting me off the ground eye to eye with him. "Think you're some kinda hero? Too bad for you this isn't any dodgeball game. Let's see how you do in a real fight!" He pulls his arm back, fist positioning at my face. About to punch, Weiss surges forward grabbing onto his arm.

"STOP IT!" Panic now overflows through her voice, losing any coolness it held. Cardin growls swinging his arm back, knocking Weiss to the floor. Returning his snarl to me his fist dives forward crashing into my stomach. I drop to the ground, lurching forward expelling what little I have in my stomach. My body shakes, the pain only matched by the nauseousness. My vision starts to go black and I think I can hear yelling, though I can't quite catch what.

* * *

My eyes flutter open, and I can't place the room I'm in. The walls are a pale blue, and I can see another bed beside me, though a curtain somewhat blocks the view. There's a table with band aids and what looks like other medical equipment on it. The infirmary? But how did I get here. Sitting up a sharp pain spikes through my stomach, which I quickly clutch at.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Someone's hands land on my shoulders briskly pushing me back onto the bed. I let out a small yelp, pain again shooting through me. "Oh! I'm sorry... I should have been more careful, _but_ you really shouldn't be moving." Finally pulling my attention up, I see Weiss. Suddenly it all floods back, Cardin, getting punched, Weiss getting pushed, blacking out. I jolt upright again, my body protesting to the movement. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY YOU DOLT!"

Ignoring the question I briskly look her up and down checking for any injury. "Are you okay? Cardin pushed you right?" The anger that was previously on her face disappears as she blinks at me dumbfounded. Was I wrong, maybe he didn't push her. She goes to speak, stopping, before again attempting.

"You got punched in the stomach and blacked out, but you want to know if I'm okay?"

"Yes, he pushed you right? And he might have done something after I blacked out, Oh also your wrist!" I lean towards her without thinking, involuntarily letting out a small gasp in pain. Her arm shoots out before stopping half way and receding.

"I-Im fine okay, but you're not so stop moving around." I give her a small nod. "After you blacked out a teacher showed up. I brought you here but had to join Cardin at the principal's office. I explained the situation and he got suspended."

"O-oh ok, that's good then. At least now he can't harass you anymore." A relieved smile slips onto my face, her eyes however slit into a glare.

"Why did you do that anyways? There was no reason for you to get involved, so why did you?"

"Did you expect me to just stand there and watch like everyone else? Why would I do that? It's stupid to just stand by and watch someone get hurt when you can do something about it."

"Yes but by trying to do something you instead got yourself hurt!" Anger grows more prominent in her voice as she explains.

"Yeah I guess, but it's worth it because you're okay." A smile spreads across my face and I can't help but blush a little at my statement. She only stares back at me her mouth gaping for a moment as she tries to form a response.

"B-but why? I don't understand."

"Because you're my friend Weiss, and I look out for my friends." Its slips out before I can even think and I've never seen anyone look so shocked in my life.

"Friends?" Oh crap, I messed up. In the moment I completely forgot I'm not exactly on her good side so maybe 'friends' is a little too much. However the truth is I do think of her as a friend, even if she doesn't return that sentiment.

"Y-yeah." I can't bring myself to look at her and my face burns. The silence becomes deafening, and I start fidgeting with my hands to distract from it.

"Okay." I snap my gaze towards her, the word catching me off guard. She turns her head away slightly as I look at her.

"Okay?"

"Okay we're friends." I can't believe what I'm hearing. Pure joy rushes through me and I'm almost shaking in excitement. She looks back towards me opening her mouth as if to say something when a crash draws both of our attention to the door.

"RUBY!" Arms snake around my neck pulling me into a tight hug.

"OWOWOW, YANG THAT HURTS!" She quickly pulls back with an apology before noticing Weiss beside me, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I _interrupting_ something?" My face flushes, but before I can answer Weiss speaks up.

"No I was just about to get going anyways." standing up she turns for the door, though I call out to her before she can leave.

"Thanks again Weiss, for bringing me here and everything!"

"Yeah thanks for taking care of my sister _sooooo_ well!" There's an underlying tone to my sisters voice and I see Weiss pause in the doorframe for a minute before proceeding to leave. It's then that I notice another girl by the door. The one Yang was with earlier.

"Oh hello," I give a small wave and Yang making the sudden realization waves the girl to come over.

"Ruby I wanted to introduce you. This is Blake, we were hanging out when I heard you'd been hurt. She said she'd tag along so I figured now was as good a time as any to introduce you two." Flashing a smile between me and Blake, the latter walked over extending her hand.

"Hi Ruby, it's nice to meet you. Your sister's been very kind showing me around today. When we heard what happened though she looked like she was going to murder someone. I figured I'd better tag alone just to be safe." Yang gives a sheepish smile as Blake backs up standing beside her.

"Nice to meet you Blake." Before my sister can speak up however I figure it's time for a little payback. "It's actually good to put a name to the face. My sister couldn't stop talking about you last night, she just went on about Blake this and Blake tha-" A hand quickly shoots over my mouth, Yang giving me a look of panic . Slowly though it turns into one of loathing, which she masks with a cheesy smile.

"Ruby what are you talking about? We haven't talked about Blake before, did you hit your head when you fell?" Her hand slides from my mouth to my cheek as she starts to pinch it.

"AH-h actually now that I think about it your right! Must have." Blake spares an analyzing gaze between the two of us before relaxing. "Sooo what time is it? Did I miss any of first period?"

"Ruby, It's lunch right now. You missed both of your first two classes."

"Wait what! But- When- Weiss was here so I assumed it had just happened."

"As yes Weiss _Was_ here. She was here for quite some time from what I heard."

"Wait what do you mean quite some time?"

"Well, you see I was called down to the principal's office, he informed me that you were injured and there was no nurse today so another student was looking after you. I'm here in order to take you home since the other student refused to leave you unattended while injured. From what it seems you were, _well_ , tended." Following my sisters gaze to the counter beside me, there's several warm icepacks as well as a wet cloth sitting there. The other bed is bare where mine has several pillows as well as a blanket. I notice a cool feeling, and lifting my shirt I see another icepack on my stomach. Heat bursts to my face as I realize all the effort Weiss went through to tend to my injury and why it was her who was forcing me to sit back down, not a nurse.

My hands launch to my cheeks I feebly try to hide my blush. Failing I hear Yang roar into laughter, Blake only sparing her a look of confusion.

"What's going on?" Gasping Yang holds up a finger attempting to explain between laughs.

"Ruby's..HAha.. Got a _HUUGE_.. HA..cR-hahaha-crush on the girl-Woo, haha, sorry- on the girl who was just here. S-she just realized she spent all morning taking care of her." Yang collapses onto the bottom of the bed letting out a final few airy laughs.

"Ohhhhh."

I just bury my head further into my hands waiting for this to end.

"Ruby, just so you know, you should be careful around that girl." The blush on my face instantly gone I look up at Blake, Yang also having gone silent.

"Weiss? Why, she hasn't done anything?" Giving me a small smile Blake sits softly into the chair next to me.

"Maybe not, but her family has."

"Blake, explain please. If this girl or her family is dangerous to Ruby I want to know." There's concern in Yang's eyes. With a sigh Blake continues.

"Her family, the Schnees, have either of you ever heard of them?" Yang and I shake our heads not knowing of them. "Ok, well let's start from the beginning then. Weiss's ancestors were the first to discovery, energy, or power if you will. From gas lit lanterns, to electricity, appliances, cell phones. You could say many of humanities greatest technological advances were founded by the Schnees. Of course such great discoveries cause for man power. As well for being a leading technological company, the Schnees are also known for their more.. shady practices. Though they may not admit to it, they are notorious for finding young children, adults, and people in poverty that can't help themselves. They pay them next to nothing to work for their 'great' company, but they're slaves. Worst of all is whenever someone questions or accuses the company, those people usually disappear." Yang stares at Blake, mouth agape at the discovery. "That's why I think it's better you don't get involved with them."

"No." Confusion takes over Blake's face.

"No? But Ruby-"

"Blake, although I appreciate your concern, I can't agree with you. Whether or not Weiss's family is as terrible as you say, that's Weiss's family. Not Weiss. She hasn't given me any reason to think those things of her. So I won't. I mean maybe I'm biased. Ok. I'm definitely biased, but I can't just label her as her family. It's not right, and she deserves better than that." Blake only gives a small nod resigning into her seat. Yang gives me an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

We sit awkwardly for a moment before Yang thankfully speaks up.

"How you feeling by the way Rubes?" I twist my stomach a bit testing it out. It still aches, but the pain isn't as sharp as it was before.

"It's better, still hurts a bit though."

"You think you can make it home? Or should we wait until later when dad can get us?"

"No I don't want to bother dad, as long as don't make too sudden of movements I should be fine." I flash Yang a reassuring smile.

"Alright let's get home then. Lunch break is almost over so I don't want to keep Blake any longer."

"Ah Yes, I'll have to head to class soon."

With a nod Yang stands up stretching. "Alright then let's all get going! Blake we'll walk you to class before we leave." Blake vigorously shakes her head.

"No I don't want to be a bother, plus Ruby needs to get home."

As they talk I stand up, my foot snags on something and I almost trip. Catching myself I look down at the object. A white schoolbag sits toppled over on the ground. Thinking for a moment I believe Weiss has a similar bag, she must have forgotten it.

"Ruby!" I switch my gaze to Yang who stares at me wide eyed.

"Geez you scared me there. Are you okay? You almost fell."

"Yeah sorry! I just tripped over this bag." Holding it up for Yang to see she gives it a quick look over.

"Okay I know that's not yours since it's not black or red, and you refuse to buy any other colour."

"I think its Weiss's, she must have forgotten it earlier." I pause for a moment my eyes trained on the bag.

"Geez Ruby if you want to know so bad what secrets hide in Weiss's bag just look, we won't judge." Blake gives a quick nudge of disapproval to Yang who only shrugs. I on the other hand have gone beet red.

"Y-yang that's not what I was thinking! I w-was going to say that if you wanted to walk Blake to class I'll meet you at the office, since I want to drop the bag off there so they can give it to Weiss."

Yang gives me a large smile actively nodding her head, probably because of the chance to spend more time with Blake. "Yes! Good idea Rubes!"

Half pushing me out of the room my feet skid in protest to the brash movement. Opening the door before I'm pushed into it, I smack into something on the other side. I hear a small thud accompanied by a groan.

"Owww." Peering around the door I see Weiss sprawled on the ground. _Shit_.

"Weiss! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" I can't shoot my hand out quick enough as she gives me an annoyed glare.

"You Dolt-" Suddenly stopping herself however she eyes my hand before slowly proceeding to take it. Standing she composedly brushes off her skirt. "I-it's fine, but try to end this habit of knocking me over."

"Hhaha yea, at this rate I'll become a Weiss safety hazard." Oh god did that sound as cheesy as I think it did. Yang stifles a laugh behind me and I feel my cheeks grow warm. Yep. Totally cheesy. Looking back to Weiss I notice something. A smirk? Its small but it's definitely there. Joy surges through me at the sight. Screw Yang, if it gets Weiss to smile I'll spout cheesy lines all day.

Yang quickly pipes up informing me she's taking Blake to class. I give quick nod watching her leave until it's just me and Weiss. Slowly turning back to her I try to spark a topic.

"So um, why are you here?" She stares at me for a moment before pointing to my hand.

"I forgot my bag and came back for it."

"OH RIGHT! I was just about to bring it to the office so they could give it to you." Quickly handing the bag over, Weiss readily accepts it. She thumbs the straps of it a few times.

"So are you heading to class then?" Bringing her gaze to mine, I have to look away, otherwise Ill end up losing focus and daydreaming.

"No, I'm still not feeling too great, so I'm actually going to head home." I swear she has a frown for a moment, but in seconds it's gone.

"Oh I see. Yes that makes sense." She stands shifting on her feet. I don't want her to leave yet, I need to start a conversation, something, anything.

"Soo, there's still a little time before class. I told Yang I'd meet her at the office, do you want to walk down with me?" She stares for a moment, and I can feel my breath catching in my throat.

"Sure I have nothing else to do." Internally letting out a sigh of relief, we turn together slowly starting to walk in the direction of the office. I lace my hands together behind my back as I bite at my lip.

"Soooo Weiss, I was actually wondering, what do you do at lunch?" She gives me a sideway glance before returning it to the hall in front of us.

"Honestly nothing much. I would use it to study, but we haven't gotten any curriculum work yet so It's quite dull."

"Wait, are you seriously telling me that you classify studying as fun?" Her head darts towards me as her cheeks puff in frustration.

"No! That's not- I meant-" Bringing her hand to the bridge of her nose she huffs a brisk sigh. "I just mean that when studying the time goes by faster as opposed to having to sit around for an hour."

I can't help my smile. It's crazy how fun it can be to tease her, watching her facial expressions, its addicting. Oh God. Yang's really rubbing off on me. Shaking my head quickly I steel myself for the question I really want to ask.

"So, instead of sitting around doing nothing then, do you want to have lunch with me from now on? I can guarantee it'll be anything other than boring." She study's me for a moment, then another, then another. Returning her gaze to the hallway in front of us she remains quite. My stomach churns as I force myself to stay quite looking forward. Hearing a small cough, my head twists back to her.

"I suppose I could... _But_ , there is one rule." I don't care what this rule is, if I get to sit with Weiss than anything is alright.

"For sure! What is it?" Sparing me an evaluating glance she straightens her posture, tilting her head up ever so slightly.

"If you, Ruby Rose, knock me over or spill food on me even once I will resign from eating lunch with you. I cannot have your klutziness causing me stained clothing." Her lips twitch into a small smirk, okay, I can play his game. Putting on the most audacious voice I can muster I feign offense.

"Why Weiss, I would never! To think a lady like me might spill my food? Unbelievable!"

"Well good, I guess we have a deal then." I can't suppress a giggle as it leaves my lips.

Finally drawing my attention back to the hall we've seemed to arrive at the office. A small frown finds its way onto my face over how fast we got here. Turning to Weiss I front a smile, pushing away the feeling.

"Well I guess were here."

"Yes it would seem so." Pulling out her cell phone she quickly flashes her screen before returning it to her pocket. "I should get going too, I don't want to be late for class."

"Ah right." We stand for a few moments in silence. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Her head snaps up as if she forgot I was there. "Oh yes. I'll see you tomorrow Ruby." I give a quick nod as she turns, striding down the hall.

"Well that was unbearably cute and awkward." I practically jump out of my skin as I whirl around to see Yang standing with her back against the doorframe.

My face reddens, "You were listening!?"

"Hey you two were just loud enough for me to overhear that's all." I pout as she walks over swinging an arm around my shoulders. Throwing on a haughty voice she leans in close to me. "Oh Weiss, my fairest of maidens, Would thou please grace me with thy presence in the meal hours." My face taking a full shade of scarlet now, I push Yang away from me.

"How long were you listening!"

"Well Blake's class was actually pretty close to the infirmary soo, most of the conversation I guess?"

"Yaaaaaangg!" A wide smile plasters on her face as she again throws an arm around me leading me out of the school.

"Hey it's not my fault, you really should have been more aware of your surroundings. I mean really. That was really, un _weiss,_ of you." An open tooth smile draws on Yang's face as I bring my hand to my own.

"Uhhhhhhg, _really_ Yang?" She only responds with another smile. Ignoring her as she revels in her own humour, we make our way home. After the morning I've had I'm looking forward to getting some rest for a while.


End file.
